Comme un Enfant
by LetThisGo-x
Summary: Comme un enfant qui croit au Pere-Noel, j'ai cru en l'Amour. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir tomber amoureux. Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je ne l'ai pas souhaité. Je détestais t'aimer, j'aimais mieux te détester.  HPDM.


Heya! Voici mon premier chapitre! (oui oui! Il y aura d'autre chapitres!)  
Ça m'est venu tout d'un coup hier. Il fallait que j'écrive. J'ai écris une bonne partie de la nuit en fait!

En passant, à noter: je me cherche une beta. Je corrige mes textes seule depuis longtemps (les textes ne sont pas sur ff ;P) et je dois avouer que j'ai une légère crainte quant aux nombreuses erreurs que je fais. J'espère seulement que pour cette histoire-ci, les yeux ne vous brûleront pas :S Aye! Désolée d'avance.  
Et ce qui serait génial avec une beta, c'est que je pourrais avaoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre **avant **la publication des autres chapitres ou histoires. Au lieu d'avoir des review non-constructives. -_-

Bon! Assez de blabla! Et bonne lecture!

Reviews (constructives ;P) & questions seront la bienvenue!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Sensations.**

_Lumos._

C'est drôle la vie. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais joli... ce qui n'a pas changé! Parait-il que les jolies personnes réussissent mieux dans la vie. D'une part, oui. J'ai toujours eu ce que je désirais. J'attirais tout avec ma beauté. Il ne suffisait que je fasse les beaux yeux pour possèder l'objet que je convoitais. Sauf une chose qui m'était hors de porté: l'amour.

Je suis incapable d'aimer. Incapable de faire confiance aux gens. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils me voyaient comme un trophée. J'aimerais être une personne ordinaire. Ceux qu'on ne remarque pas. Ceux qui passent inaperçus. Comme ça, si l'on m'aime, je serais persuadé que ce ne serait pas dans le but d'être considéré tel un prix de chasse. Alors que tout le monde souhaite d'être aussi beau que moi, moi, je ne souhaite qu'à n'être un être ordinaire. Drôle de raisonnement hein?

En fait, j'ai été déçu. Déçu d'aimer. Plus qu'aimer. Je suis tombé en amour. Vous savez, le sentiment incontrôlable? On déteste la personne, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer? Et bien, c'est mon histoire. Je suis tombé amoureux de la seule et unique personne que jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer. Mon pire ennemi, mon rival de toujours: le Survivant.

Eh oui! Draco Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, est tombé amoureux de son ennemi de toujours.

Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu. Avez-vous déjà ressenti l'interieur de votre corps bruler par la simple présence d'un être? Que sa voix vous faisait trembler? Que ses yeux vous transperçaient le coeur? La sensation de brulure qui commence par le coeur, puis cette forte chaleur continu vers les poumon, la tête, les mains et termine son trajet dans la gorge pour y laisser une boule d'imcompréhension se loger dans les cordes vocal. Moi, j'ai tout ressenti ça. C'est à la fois agréable, mais tout autant desagréable. En fait, aujourd'hui, je trouve ça desagréable. Pourquoi? Eh bien... Vous savez... J'ai aussi ce qu'on appelle un coeur. Malheureusement, le mien aussi peut être brisé. C'est ce que j'ai vécu.

C'était la première fois que je cherchais à possèder une chose à ce point. Je le cherchais, je le voulais, je le désirais. J'aimais cette manière de me regarder par dessus ses lunettes pour me provoquer. J'aimais cette manière de se moquer de moi. Cette manière de rire lorsque la victoire lui appartenait. Cette manière de se penser bon. De contracter ses muscles quand il était en colère. De parler lorsque qu'il me crachait son venin. De sourire quand je ne trouvais rien à dire. Harry Potter était en quelque sorte la perle parfaitement imparfaite. La symbiose parfaite entre le désir et le dégoût. Il me provoquait, je réagissais malgré moi. Je l'évitais, je le suivais. Je l'haïssais, je l'aimais. C'est simple, je le voulais que pour moi. J'avais son attention, son sarcasme, sa haine. Hélas, la seule chose que je voulais était malheureusement pris. Son coeur appartenait à l'autre que je ne supportais pas. La miss «je-sais-tout». Oui oui! Hermione Granger avait la chance d'avoir le coeur du Survivant. Je convoitait tant cette chose. Jamais je ne pensais un jour être jaloux de quelqu'un. Surtout pas de cette espèce de sang-de-bourbe! Pour cette épisode de ma vie, elle fut ma rivale sans qu'elle le sache. Il y a autre chose qu'elle ne saura jamais aussi: j'ai déjà eu ma chance avec Harry. Dans le temps, j'étais fier, mais maintenant, j'en ai honte. J'en souffre. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas souffrir à ce point. Je me pensais inatteignable, incassable.

C'est moi qui blessais, et non l'inverse. J'ai été naïf de penser que Harry aurait pu m'aimer, ne serait-ce que 2 minutes. Être la raison pourquoi son coeur battait. Être important. J'ai été naïf... comme un enfant. Comme un enfant qui croit au Père-Noël, moi j'ai cru en l'Amour (eh oui! J'ai appris des choses sur les Moldus grâce à Harry et les cours sur les Moldus). J'y ai cru de tout mon être, comme je n'ai jamais cru en quelque chose. J'avais foi en «nous». Qu'un jour, je pouvais être à la place d'Hermione.

J'y pense, j'ai déjà été à la place d'Hermione, mais dans une autre situation, dans un autre contexte, dans un autre lieu: dans le lit d'Harry Potter. J'y ai cru en ses baisers, ses caresses... D'autant plus qu'il était divinement bon sous les couvertures. Bon! D'accord! J'admet que ce fut le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'il était le meilleur. Lui seul pouvait me donner ses papillons qu'aucune autre fille a réussit à me donner. Quand j'y repense, chacun de ses coups de reins me donne encore des frissons de plaisir.

Cela fait un mois. Un mois que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Un mois sans le toucher. Sans le regarder directement dans les yeux. L'ignorance fut notre nouvelle meilleure amie. J'avais un ennemi qui était devenu un ami, puis un amant. Maintenant, ce n'est plus rien. Nos nombreuses histoires d'un soir avaient duré quatre mois. Quatre mois à avoir eu la douloureuse impression d'être son bien-aimé. J'ai été détruit, anéanti. Je me suis sentit profité et abusé. L'amour que j'avais, c'est l'amour que je n'aurais plus. Piétiné sans pitié. Détruit sans bruit. Arraché sans larme. Anéanti sans empathie.

Je me souvien de son seul et unique «je t'aime». C'était si doux à entendre. Mon coeur n'avait jamais autant battu que ça. Une chaleur m'avait emplit de joie, d'amour... Seulement, avec tout ce qui s'est produit, il flotte un mystère: l'avait-il pensé? Je n'ose pas lui demander. Je n'ose plus le regarder, alors pourquoi irais-je me ridiculiser à lui poser la question? Pour avoir le coeur net? En fait, pour être honnête, ce coeur est nettement bien achevé. Je ne trouve plus la force, ni le courage. Les souvenirs me hantent. La douleur revient. Elle s'imprègne en moi. Autant que la douleur me ronge, il y a ce mystère qui m'intrigue. Je pourrais utiliser du sérum de vérité à son insu! Mon cher parrain pourrait m'aider à concocter la potion! ...non. Mauvaise idée. À quoi cela me servirait? Entendre un «non» m'achèverait, me turait.

Je devrais cesser de penser. Aller dormir me ferait du bien. Ça m'éviterait de verser des larmes. Par contre, pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'ai pas de cours demain... Ce qui fait que je vais automatiquement réfléchir et replonger dans mes pensées.

Mais bon! C'est rendu mon quotidien. L'habitude viendra bientôt me rejoindre.

Pour l'instant j'attend paisiblement que le someil me voile le visage d'un repos paisible.

_Nox._

_

* * *

_

C'est court, mais ce n'est pas fini! :)  
Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez?

_LetThis**Go**_**-x**


End file.
